Nicht zugelassen Übersetzung
by GermanTranslationProject
Summary: Spock hat bei den Poker-Nächten keinen Zutritt. K/S Freundschaft. Übersetzung einer Story von Lanaea: "Disallowed" aus der Sammlung "Brain Matters". One-Shot.


Spock war bei der Pokernacht nicht zugelassen.

Eigentlich traf das nicht exakt zu. Spock war nicht zum Poker _spielen _bei der Pokernacht zugelassen. Oder ‚irgend einer anderen Nacht'. Laut Kirk lag das daran, dass Spock Poker nicht verstand, und hatte nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass er eines der besten ‚Pokerfaces' der Welt besaß. Dr. McCoy unterstützte diese Auffassung, aber Nyota wies ihre Logik zurück und vermutete, es hatte mehr mit seiner Erfolgsquote zu tun als mit seinem Verständnis des Spiels. Mr. Scott weigerte sich, etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen.

Aber Tatsache war: obwohl er nach Aussage des Captains willkommen war, mit ihnen ‚herumzuhängen', schien das keinen rechten Sinn zu haben, wenn er an der Aktivität nicht teilnahm. Also kehrte er stattdessen auf die Brücke zurück und beschloss, dass er dem Abend am besten damit zubrachte, die Logbücher der Schiffssensoren mit dem Bericht über den letzten Sternennebel, den sie aufgezeichnet hatten, durchzusehen. Spock war mit dieser Situation nicht unvertraut. Als er auf Vulkan gelebt hatte, gab es viele Aktivitäten, von denen er wegen seines menschlichen Erbes ausgeschlossen war. Es war nur logisch, davon auszugehen, dass sich in menschlicher Gesellschaft das Gegenteil ebenfalls als zutreffend erwies.

Pokernacht war jeden Donnerstagabend. Montags und freitags spielte er Schach mit dem Captain, samstags spielte er Go mit Mr. Sulu, mittwochs spielte er die vulkanische Lyra als Begleitung zu Nyotas Gesang, und an den meisten anderen Tagen verbrachte er seine Freistunden mit Meditation oder der Arbeit an persönlichen Projekten. Der Donnerstag sollte sich logischerweise nicht von einer dieser Nächte unterscheiden. Und so war es auch. Er hatte es einfach zur Routine gemacht, zu dieser Zeit zusätzlich an der Wissenschaftsstation zu arbeiten, weil das vorteilhaft schien.

Das erklärte er dem Captain, als dieser ihn darauf ansprach.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie an meinen Freizeitaktivitäten Anstoß nehmen."

„Weil das keine _Freizeit _ist, Spock,' entgegnete Kirk und deutete auf die Station, als hätte sie etwas Beleidigendes an sich.

"Es gibt um diese Zeit keine anderen Aktivitäten, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen," antwortete Spock gelassen.

Kirk seufzte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls, so dass sein Kopf sehr nahe an Spocks war. Das veranlasste ihn, seine Haltung zu versteifen und bei der plötzlichen und unerwarteten Nähe zurückzuweichen.

"Ich sagte bereits, dass mir das leid tut,' jammerte der Captain. Obwohl, da war er sich sicher, der Captain das Gejammer abstreiten würde, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach.

"Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, sich zu entschuldigen," sagte er. „Ich verstehe, dass ich in meinen Fähigkeiten als Pokerspieler in gewisser Weise unzulänglich bin. Es ist nur logisch, dass ich von diesem Zeitvertreib ausgeschlossen werde, wenn meine Anwesenheit Ihr Vergnügen daran mindert."

Spock äußerte nur ein logisches und vollkommen vernünftiges Einverständnis mit Kirks Handlungsweise. Er wusste nicht, warum seine Worte eine so unmittelbare Veränderung des Verhaltens seines Captains hervorriefen. Kirks Augen weiteten sich fast unmerklich und sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, den Dr. McCoy einmal als ‚Sich selbst in den Hintern treten' beschrieben hatte. Menschen waren so ausdrucksvoll. Es überwältigte ihn gelegentlich, wenn er versuchte, die Beweggründe hinter ihren vielen Gebärden zu erraten.

"Wissen Sie, ich habe mir etwas überlegt," sagte Kirk. „Poker ist sowieso ein blödes Spiel. Es gibt viele andere Gesellschaftsspiele, die wir spielen könnten."

Diese Antwort war verwirrend. Vorher hatte der Captain eine ausgesprochene Freude an dem Zeitvertreib gezeigt, seine überhebliche Haltung angenommen und seinen üblichen Anspruch auf Überlegenheit gegenüber den anderen Spielern zum Ausdruck gebracht. Spock zog das in Betracht und fragte sich, ob die bekannte Unbeständigkeit der menschlichen Natur etwas damit zu tun hatte.

"Ich sage ihnen etwas," fuhr Kirk fort. „Wir spielen etwas anderes. Sagen wir … zum Beispiel… Bridge oder so. Ich bin sicher, die Datenbank hat alle Arten von Spielen, wir können sie ausprobieren, bis wir eines finden, das funktioniert."

Ein wenig verblüfft neigte Spock den Kopf ganz leicht.

Kirk sprach weiter. "So, sehen Sie, wenn wir nicht mehr Poker spielen, gibt es keinen Grund mehr für Sie, donnerstags nicht zu kommen," beharrte er. Und bevor Spock wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte er ihm das Versprechen abgerungen, bei der nächsten Spielenacht zu erscheinen und ihn wieder seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten auf der stillen Brücke überlassen.

Am nächsten Abend sann er immer noch über die merkwürdige Situation nach, und als er mit Kirk Schach spielte, schnitt er daher das Thema nochmals an.

"Warum hat sich Ihre Meinung über Poker geändert?", fragte er und überlegte, ob sich die Meinung des Captains über Schach als ähnlich unstabil herausstellen würde.

Kirk lächelte, zuckte die Achseln und entschloss sich zu einer Antwort, ebenso wie zum nächsten Zug in ihrem Spiel.

"Ehrlich gesagt, das hat sie gar nicht," gab er zu, sehr zu Spocks zunehmender Verwirrung. „Ich dachte nur, ich würde stattdessen eher Poker nicht zulassen."


End file.
